The Kathol Outback
The Kathol Outback, to publikacja zawierająca drugą część kampanii DarkStryder do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40118). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są Chris Doyle, Tony Russo, Lisa Smedlan, George R. Strayton i Paul Sudlow. Zawartość *Introduction *Chapter One - The Kathol Outback **Welcome To The Outback **The Marcol Void **The New Republic and The Outback **Worlds of The Outback ***Timbra Ott ***The Pimbrellan League ***Sapella ***Binaros ***Jangelle ***Dayark ***Pitann ***Ehjenla ***Uukaablis ***Shatuun ***Exocron ***Danoor **Supplies **Keeping Up With Navigation Charts *Chapter Two - Denizens of The Outback **The Aing-Tii Monks **Captain Treidum and The Lance of Endor **Skandrei Bandits **Mist The Bounty Hunter **Maddie Macatten *Chapter Three - Plant Food **Background **Episode One: Exploration ***Collecting Food ***The Hunt **Episode Two: The Ruins ***The Landing Field ***The Dead Zone ***Speeder Bike Wreckage ***The Ruins ***The Imperial Research Station **Episode Three: Oh, No... ***Not This Again... ***Target Practice **Episode Four: The Enemy Within ***First Sight of The Enemy ***Water Shortage ***Escalation ***Hydroponics Lab Attack ***The Problem is Bigger Than We Thought ***Imperial Complications **Rewards *Chapter Four - Little Empires **Introduction **Episode One: A Case of Mistaken Identity ***The Cavalry Arrives **Episode Two: Political Problems ***The Kathol Republic ***The Council Meeting ***In The Dock **Episode Three: Echoes of Empire ***Off to Pitann ***The Word on the Street ***Stumbling in the Dark ***Negotiating with UTA ***Regaining The FarStar ***Dealing with UTA **Skill Awards **Further Adventures *Chapter Five - Wildfire **Episode One: Afterburn **Episode Two: Summit ***Khzam's Defection **Episode Three: One Man's Folly **Episode Four: The Heart of The Matter ***The Hangar Bay ***Aboard the FarStar ***Back on The Space station... ***The Final Confrontation **Episode Five: Treatment **Character Points *Chapter Six - The Masters of Exocron **Episode One: The Hidden World ***Expedition Into The Cloud ***Welcome to Exocron ***Interview Aboard the Maxion **Episode Two: On to Caballa City ***Sky Battle **Episode Three: Caballa City Intrigues ***A Sudden Reversal ***Aboard The FarStar... ***The Captain's Plan ***Sharden's Rebels **Episode Four: Revolution ***Getting The X-Wings ***Cloud Jumpers ***Rocket Barrage and Sky Fighter Attack ***Battle for The Tower ***First Torpedo Run ***The Devisors Retaliate ***Second Torpedo Run ***Back on The FarStar ***Blinded By The Light ***Resolution **Character Points **Further Adventures on Exocron *Chapter Seven - Galaxy's Edge **Episode One: Rift World ***On The Planet **Episode Two: Drone **Episode Three: Conspiracy **Episode Four: Makezh **Episode Fivr: The Underworld **Episode Six: Reinforcements **Episode Seven: Riftbound **character Points Krótkie teksty fabularne *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 1 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 2 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 3 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 4 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 5 *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 6 Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Astrogation Charts - 3 mapy przestrzeni kosmicznej (Kathol Sector Outback - Section I, II, III) *Aing-Tii Monk *Aing-Tii Sanhedrim Ship - dane statku *Captain Lorf Treidum - dane postaci *Lance of Endor - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *Skandrei Gunship - dane statku (Modified CSA Etti Light Transport) *Mist - dane postaci *Mist's Bounty Hunter Armor - dane sprzętu *Maddie Macatten - dane postaci *Scupper Bantoo - dane statku (Modified CorelliSpace Gymsnor-2 Freighter) *Binaros - dane planety *Varel DeVay - dane postaci *Binarian Sabercat - dane zwierzęcia *The Temple Ruins and Vicinity - mapa *Hidden Research Facility - schemat *MSE-X-PR6 - dane droida (Modified Rebaxan Colmuni MSE-6) *The Pulsar - dane statku (Lancer-class frigate) *Skipray GAT-12g balstboat - dane statku *Kathol Republic Corvettes - dane statku (Republic Sienar Systems Marauder-class Corvette) *Dayark - dane księżyca *President Chandra Hobat - dane postaci (Kathol Republic) *Sho'ban Do - dane postaci *Sal Olbeg - dane postaci *Pitann - dane planety *Uta T'Cha - dane postaci *Paravacc - dane medykamentu (Uukaablian MedCorp Paravace 1X) *Uukaablians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Uukaablis - dane planety *Drigor Tarrens - dane postaci *Confederation Space Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Qektoth Confederation Space Station - schemat *The Scourge - dane statku (Qektoth Attack Cruiser) *Arakyd Helix Light Interceptor - dane myśliwca *Fasha Dansun - dane postaci *Exocron - dane planety *Sky-Dreadnaught Maxion - dane statku (Exocron Airfleet battleship) *Captain Horzao Darr - dane postaci *Pagda Gevtes - dane postaci *Eida Sharden - dane postaci *Bremarc - dane statku (Airfleet Rocket Cruiser) *Skyraptors - dane myśliwców *Danoor - dane planety *Tuhgri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Waric Nane - dane postaci *Eror Zeen Rooftops - mapa *Makezh - dane postaci *Danoor Landing Pad - mapa *Ghest - dane zwierzęcia Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Lialic II Mission Profile *The Qektoth Confederation *The Exocros Cabal Credits *autorzy: **Introduction - Paul Sudlow **The Kathol Outback - Paul Sudlow **Denizens of The Outback - Paul Sudlow **Plant Food - Chris Doyle **Little Empires - Lisa Smedman **Wildfire - George R. Strayton **The Masters of Exocron - Anthony P. Russo **Galaxy's Edge - George R. Strayton *developments & editing: Paul Sudlow *additional editing: Bill Smith, Eric S. Trautmann *project coordination: Paul Sudlow *graphics: Brian Schomburg *maps and diagrams: Stephen Crane, Tom ONeill *cover ilustration: Gabor Szikszai, Zoltan Boros *interior illustrations: Storn Cook, Dan Day, David Day, Tim Eldred, Ray Lederer, Christopher Trevas, Mike Vilardi Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)